Heirs
by Father Anime
Summary: Naruto is all grown up and is well accomplish ninja, but some loose ends in one of his biggest battle is going to have an affect on his heirs. It will be up to him and his kids to protect themselves and there inheritance! Naru/MiniHarem Kyu*Sak*Hin
1. Questions

"Born of tragedy, spawned from royalty, remembered for pain and greatness" are the words that our hero used to describe his life to a pink haired blued child with her companion and best friend who also happens to be her brother. He just so happen to also have blue eyes but they contain no pupils like his mother and his hair was long and spiky like his father's except it was indigo with golden natural highlights. Besides the shade of blue eyes the only other thing they shared neither of them knew of yet, but today they were going to get some answers. Some they wanted and others unknowingly.

Now today was one of those days that you take all the free time that you have and bottle it up so it will never disappear only to find out that it is impossible to do so. So in revelation of you mortality(even though he far from mortal) you reflect upon what you have been blessed with so far, and in Naruto's case that was much. Naruto who was now 29 was taking his two children out for a day together on the town.

Now much had changed in the way that Naruto view his village because the recognition that he once craved when he became the Hokage was now the very nuisance that he wanted to escape. Everyone wanted his autograph and picture. Women were constantly throwing themselves at him and it became increasingly difficult to perform small things without a hassle, but so goes the struggles of a hero. Over all life was great for Naruto and was in no hurry to become the Hokage. He had three wives with many others who would love to be added into his mini harem; two lovely kids because his first wife couldn't bear him any kids; and best of all fulfillment because he now was loved. It wasn't always this way and the little trip to the park was going to give him just a reminder of what he had to go through to get where he was today and what remained for him to defeat in the future.

~Park~

Naruto was sitting on the bench watching his two kids playing with others for a while. All of sudden Nimato and Sakina came running towards his location. He began to look at Nimato and see that this child was going to be just like him in many ways even if he was like a Hyuuga in stature. Nimato stood 4'3'' with a better than average body build for a 7 year old. Now Sakina, his sister was about the same height and also more developed for her age. No one would even believe they were relatives if not for them being so close because the only thing that distinguished them as family were their eye color, but no matter the difference they were on the same page about everything even from favorite colors to favorite food.

They reached his location and then the question that no parent wants to answer eerily escaped both of their mouths with a creepy echo.

"_Daddy were do babies come from!_" asked the two curious kids, but that wasn't the end of their barrage because immediately after that questions was the ones that he wished they asked their respective mothers or better yet all three at once.

"_How did you meet mom? Why do we have different moms? Why do we have three moms? How can you love my mom and his/her mom?_

"Hey what's with the huge questionnaire? Why all of a sudden you want all the answers?

~Flashback with the siblings~

_The kids were sitting on the swing together talking._

"_Hey Nimato why do you think we don't look alike. I mean we love all the same things and we love to do the same things I just wonder if why we are different."_

"_I don't know Sakina, but I know that it be easier to get the truth and some ramen out of dad than it will be to go asks our mothers. So since he probably isn't expecting to be bombarded then surprise is on our side. I say we just go ask him right now before we don't have this chance again."_

"_Bro have I ever told you to stay out of my head!"_

"_You know it just wouldn't be the same if I wasn't in your head!"_

"_Yeah I know! So let's go get dad and see if we can get our answer!"_

_~Flashback end~_

Scratching his head and thinking of a way to get out of his predicament Naruto pondered if taking them to their favorite food spot would deter their train of thought and he'd avoid this questionnaire. So in the attempt to implement his scheme Naruto says "Hey you two how about it take to out for all you can eat miso ramen?"

"_Sure! After you answer our questions!"_ they shouted

"But…." Naruto was interrupted.

"No BUTS dad we need answer and you're going to tell us or we'll mom that you lets us eat ramen for breakfast and lunch" said Sakina.

"You wouldn't" said a shocked Naruto

"_Oh but we would!" _the both said monolithically and simultaneously.

"Oh ok! To start off I must let you on something that I thought that maybe you would be a little bit older to talk to you about. First off I am your father and thus you are entitled to everything that is mine once I pass away, but in order for me to give away one of my greatest treasure it must be given to my one true heir. Me and mother Kyu were married before I married your mothers, but she cannot have me a child, thus meaning I cannot produce a full heir. I…" Naruto is interrupted again.

"Hey dad but why can we be full heirs and what is it that you have to give to us" questioned Nimato.

"Well if you let me continue I will get back to answering your questions. You see just as I am not fully mortal neither are you, but this came as a gift and has not matured in your bodies yet, which is why I was hoping to have this conversation later. Part of my immortality comes from a bloodline and the Kyuubi. Now I'm not sure if either of you have my bloodline ability, but I know the gifts that I received from Kyu have been given to you both. There is something that you don't …." Interrupted again this time by Sakina.

"Dad you said Kyu as if Kya-chan is the Kyuubi?"

"I was getting to that, she is! Kyuubi that you have read about in history is not the truth. To make a long story short, she was sealed in my by your grandfather, became my sensei at when I turn 8, married me in the demon realm on my trip with Ero-Sannin, and release from the seal when I turn 18. I then married your mother's one year later, due to some crazy rule to help restore a clan. As a marriage present because Kyu can't produce me an heir to my throne in the Demon realm she bestowed upon you both heir marks that link you both together to make you a full heir. Meaning that you two can lead the entire demon realm as long as you lead it together, but that is a quest for much later.

Of course I have known your mothers since I was a child but not both of them were in love with me it took a lot of life and tragedy for us three to realize we really loved one another. If you want the full story I suggest you ask your mothers because they always tell the story better than I do, but as far as why you have different moms is because of the restoration act. I was before you two were born the last Uzumaki and Namikaze so just like Uncle Sasuke has multiple wives so must I so that our clans don't die out. That answers why I have multiple wives, and yes I love each one of my as much as I love the others. If I didn't I wouldn't have married either plus they agreed.

Each one of you is a blessing and you two will be my only children because you mother Nimato is barren also like Kyu-chan. She was cursed with that predicament once she was brought back to life after my fight with a very misunderstood villain. So my other two wives came up with a seal that required your mother Sakina to give up her right to bear children in a rare and ancient ritual to bestow upon Hinata the ability to have one child. Part of the plan was that they must conceive on the same night so that you could be born on the same day and solidify seal. This is one of the reason that you two have different mothers but besides your looks you could be twins. Note that part of the seal used to help you two get her was also powered by Kyu-chan and she gave you two some awesome gifts that will start to manifest right about your last year in the academy. Not that I believe that you will need to stay in the academy a full 3 years, I recommend you stay a child as long as possible. Being a ninja like your pops and moms may look glorious but glory comes with a price. Hold on kids Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Naruto sent the clone away in a golden light with red trim.

"What was that for Dad?" questioned Nimato.

"Let's just say that I just got some motivation to go ahead a push my other training with you up for now let us end this little conversation and go home."

"_All Right!!!!!!!!!!!" _ They both screamed and jumped at the same time

~With the clone~

"Long time no see Naruto. I never believe I'd see the day that I not only get to kill 2 demons but now I get to kill you, her, and your spawn." Said the mysterious

"You don't need to wait to try and kill us just do it now, because I've stop you once I will most defiantly do it again "yelled Naruto!

"Let us just say that I'm not at full power yet but you have 6 years to get strong enough to be Juubi, because now I don't need you to bring her here. I know its taboo to tell you what I can do, but you know I love a challenge. So please when the times come for me to kill you please you and your spawn give me somewhat of a challenge. Now bye Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Get back here you bastard! "Screamed Naruto

'Just where the hell has Maadra been. I've most definitely have to tell Sasuke' thought Naruto.


	2. The Problem and Plan

Hey I wont you all to read and enjoy my story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any other manga out there, but all original characters belong to me

* * *

The Problem and a Plan

~with Sasuke~

Sasuke was in his dojo showing his 5 year old son a family Uchiha kata with his grass cutter. His son, Itacho, which is his and Ino's son, was a spitting image of his father except he has golden hair with black tips. He was a very special child because he like his best friends also was blessed with a gift from his god mother Kyu-chan and had his bloodlines fused and activated at the age of three. Now Itacho was like his dad and god father he loved to train from birth and it was his goal to be stronger than the both of them. Ever since he was born he had a fire in his eyes and once he could walk he started mimicking his father while training. This mimicking turn into passion which was only quelled when his best friends were came over his house. He, Nimato, and Sakina were a trio to behold. He may have been younger than his best friends but they were physically on the same level. He was a well manage prodigy like his uncle and technically he would have already been a genin accept he wanted to go through school with his best friends. They had already planned it out that they would be the next Sannin of the Leaf Village, and if there team work and cohesiveness was anything to go by they had a great chance to reach this goal.

Sasuke was fixing to ask Itacho to repeat the kata without using his Sharingan, but then he felt a familiar chakra that could only be a very upset best friend. Sasuke knew that this was not the best time for Itacho to be in this dojo because a piss off Naruto could mean a destroyed dojo. In an attempt to save his sons life he said, "Itacho please go help your mom with something, I'm sure she could use your help."

"Sure dad." Answered Itacho

As Itacho was leaving, his favorite person next to his father walked in the dojo.

"He uncle Naruto!" yelled Itacho as he skipped over to his uncle. " hey uncle can you teach me a new jutsu today!"

"No not today Ita, I need to talk in private with your dad" Naruto said very sternly.

Itacho knew that his uncle never was this way unless he was very pissed off so he left his earlier inquisition in the air and left to help his mother like his father had asked previously.

"Sasuke I didn't kill him!" Naruto screamed.

"Who!" questioned Sasuke?

" The only person who if giving the right circumstance could level the world, the only person that I almost lost everything that I hold dear so that he could rule the world. Who the hell else would I come here all piss off about?"

Sasuke flared his Mangekyo Sharingan and yelled back, "Hey don't come into my house and yell at me about something that I can't help. Shit I want him dead just as much as you, but what is the point he can't bring out the Juubi without your wife so we are safe."

" Hey you can shove that eye shit up your ass we do have a problem because we aren't safe he has found a way to bring back the Juubi without Kyu-chan and that's not even the worst he has given us six years to get ready for his return. He's so confident in his comeback that he even wants me to train also our kids because he wants to make sure we give him a challenge before he kills us. Now I know that our kids are very strong compared to the rest of the kids their age, but if he is coming for them then we need to take them away from this village to train them."

"Hn, well this is a really huge turn in events don't you say. I mean you can leave the village because then it will leave the village vulnerable. Plus I really can't leave because of my status and punishment. So neither one of us can train them away from here, nor can they leave neither of them are genin. So leaving the village not on a mission without their parents is not going to happen. I have the time to train them here but I think I understand your reasoning for leaving the village. So have you even thought of a solution?"

"Well Sasuke that is what I came here to talk about with you. Since we can't leave the village for a huge amount of time, I say we take intervals taking them away and training them each in a pre-describe area so that they can get strong enough to go the demon realm. Since they will be training their demon chakra we should make sure we leave the village." Naruto saying that last piece of his short monologue very softly because he knows how Sasuke feels about the demon realm.

"WHAT!!!! I'M NOT SENDING MY SON THERE. SHIT I CAN BARELY STAND IT THERE AND IM A LOT STRONGER THAN HIM. HOW THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING ON GETTING HIM STRONG ENOUGH TO EXIST IN THE DEMON REALM?" screamed an outraged Sasuke.

"Well if you let me keep him for the next 6 months I think I can get all of them up to about mid jounin level. I've developed a new seal that will suspend time within a certain circumference. The only problem is that once one is used once it must be taken apart and rewritten to accommodate growth of chakra and body mass, and this takes time. I will only have time to make three within six months. So once I get them about Kakashi's level, then we can train them with their demonic chakra for the remaining six months. During that training we can petition to Hokage for those three placed on a team. Of course she will say no, but she can't turn down a bet. So I will bet her that they can pass the jounin exams as a team. Then once they pass we will request them for a SS-mission for an undetermined amount of time. I will pay up front. Then they will accompany Kyu-chan on a 3-year voyage in the demon realm. During that time me and you can push each other to new heights because I'm afraid that even with all this time it might not be enough to defeat him. Also since Manda is dead I need you to see if the new boss will consider training you son in the sage arts. I know this will be very difficult but 2 years should be significant enough to at least get proficient, for Itacho. That should leave them with about a year to complete some mission together to work out any kinks in real life situations."

"That's a great plan, but what if she doesn't take the bait? Then, what is the backup plan because you and I can't leave the village. Also your plan also hinges on if I let my son participate. Then you said that we would have to train them how to handle their demonic chakra, but my son doesn't have any. So what will he be training?" asked Sasuke

"Well plan b is to just steal them and deal with the heat after we defeat Maadra. Plus, I know that you trust me with my god son's life so you will let me do this because you know we can't let the worst happen and two you love a good challenge. As far as Itacho having demonic chakra, he already has some, but along with his new bloodline that Kyu-chan gave him, she also enlarged his chakra coils. I know that you notice that he was continue to enlarge his chakra capacity, but instead of filling up his coils just expanded more. That's because the unfilled part is his demon capacity that he will eventually fill up to obtain a true balance. So see you will be helping in training this with him." Explained Naruto.

"Ok so the hard parts come with explaining this to the ladies, and better yet the kids. My wives aren't going to like this at all. Ino is going to be pissed because I promised she could teach her bloodline to Itacho first, and if he is with you or Kyu-chan then she can't train him. Then Karin definitely isn't going to like this because Itacho is like her own son, since we can seem to get her pregnant. I know that your wives definitely won't take too kindly with you letting their children just leaving. I know that you may have come up with a plan for Tsunade, but our wives are another beast completely."

"Well we will meet later own tonight to work through the plan and explain everything to the kids. Plus we don't have to worry about our wives not being able to teach them anything because I also have created a seal for audio transmissions. It can also be modified for mental transmission, and the kick ass thing about the seal is that it is applied to the user's vertebrae to that it works by transmitting the message via electrical signals, but because its chakra enhance the user can choose to have any message automatically stored and memorized. Yeah you can go on and say that it's a cheap version of the Sharingan, and in a way it is. This way anything that Ino wants to teach him she can store in a seal and send to him via transmission and he could learn it. He would not gain experience, but just knowledge so practice is still necessary. "said Naruto

"You and them damn seals. You think you can just recreate everything with those fucking things, but none the less those are a fucking awesome idea and life saver. So when do you want to take him?"

"Tonight so we can get started tomorrow, I going to leave you now to go talk to the Hokage and inform her that I will not be excepting her nomination for Hokage once more. So see you in about 2 hours then the fun starts. Make sure your whole family is at the compound.

* * *

Hey you guys its FatherAnime once again! I know that I haven't wrote much but I actually have more written so i was trying to see the reaction. Please read and review let me know what you think I did right or I done wrong. This story is just a starter for a series so its wont be much longer that 15000-50000 words. If you like my style please check out my other story Destine one. Thanks for reading and again please review.

P.S.

I got bored so i posted, but if i can't get close to seven reviews then i will quit writing this story. Sorry for those who actually read and fav it


	3. Meetings

Meetings

Hokage Office~

"Well who do I owe the pleasure of death for you two bringing me here at this kami awful time!" yelled a slightly pissed off Tsunade.

"That would be Sasuke!" said Naruto fidgety

"What!" Screamed Sasuke, "You know good and Kami well I don't want to be here anymore than you, and I sure as hell wouldn't want to anger drunken Kage over here."

"Watch it! I don't really care whose fault it is that I'm here. I just want to know why I'm here." Tsunade says while she fumbles through here drawer looking for her secret stash of fine sake. Somehow she could just tell that it was going to be a long night. 'Wasn't always with these two ' She thought to herself.

"Well Tsunade-sama" Naruto says.

That just sums it up for Tsunade. She knows now that what is to come next will be very huge because Naruto never shows her respect.

"Well we have 2 problems. The first of which, we will need your immediate expertise. We have shadow clones at our residences right now revealing to our wives what we are about to reveal to you. The expected reactions from them has lead us to believe that even though we left shadow clones the type of damage that will be sustained from our wives to our clones should leave our real bodies periodically catatonic. That's where you come in because we will need you to heal us."

"Hold it! If the problem so bad what makes you think I heal you afterwards."

"Because once you hear what our problem is and our solution you have to put on your Kage's hat and do what is right for Konoha."

"Spoken like a true Kage" chimed Sasuke. Naruto then proceeds to tell Lady Tsunade the problem and solicits his bet.

Meanwhile with Sasuke's and Naruto's spouses~

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT WITH MY CHILD/CHILDREN! THEY CAN FIGHT HIM HE'S TOO STRONG!" Screamed four very pissed off'd wives.

Noticeably quite in this whole matter was Kyu. While she didn't quite like the reason that she knew she'd be returning home. It was in her plans to take her children there anyway one day so that they could ascend to the throne. Now she would have to push up her schedule due to the unforeseen events. She didn't know if she would be able to assist them to the point of taking control of the Demon Realm, but now she didn't really have a choice if what these clones said was true. They were going to need all the help that they could get. She would've kept musing about what she was going to do about the kids' new training schedule, but was interrupted by simultaneous "BOOMS". She just knew that both everyone in the village was wandering what Naruto and Sasuke had done this time, and that whatever they had done they might not be alive right now.

~Back at the office~

" So let me get this straight Naruto and Sasuke." Tsunade said dangerously cool, " Madara is back. He doesn't need Kyu to bring back the Juubi. He knows that he needs time so he comes backs and goads you into acting like a machismo idiot. You come up with an experimental seal that will pretty much freeze time so that you can train longer. You want to use this seal to train your three progenies until they are at least at Kakashi's level. Afterwards you will be training them to use their demon chakra, and also petitioning that they be placed on the same team on the bases that they together could pass the Jounin team exam. Upon passing the exam you Naruto would front the advancement for a two - three year assignment. This assignment would take place outside of the village and in another realm. Upon completion of that assignment you will have them apprentice with the current Neo Sannin to learn their respective sage arts. You guestimate that it will take about two years to learn their respective arts leaving them about a year left to run team mission to solidify their teamwork. Is that about right?" She expected an answer but after she received none she turns around in her chair to see that both Naruto and Sasuke slumped against each other under what looked like the after effects of a really nasty Genjustu.

Now had there been any other two ninja she would have felt sorry for them but know what she knew, and her maternal grandmotherly emotions kicking in Tsunade sat there for a while to contemplate how she was going to handles this situation. Because she knew that even though Naruto tried to sneak around the subject his plan left no room for him to ascend to the title of Hokage. She knew something had to be done about this future threat, but she wasn't quite sure if it had to be this drastic. Then again she kept thinking and new it probably would call for something drastic when the time came, so why not prepare properly, which is what the knucklehead was trying to do. Even though she was trying not to be selfish, she knew her time was short and she wanted to spend her last days here with her grandkids and that couldn't happen if they were gone.

She sat there for about an hour after she seen that the two weren't in any immediate danger from the justu they were both experiencing before.

"Kai!" she screams and releases the both of them.

" THANK YOU!" both screamed.

" You're not welcome! You have put me in a very hard place because if I agree to this then I have to be Hokage for another SIX DAMN YEARS!"

"See I told she wouldn't go for it! Hn!" boasted Sasuke.

"I know it will be hard but I can't make it six more years Naruto. I need you to take this nomination because I fear if you don't I'll die right here in this chair! I can't do it! Let alone let you two let my grandchildren go to Kami knows where and do Kami knows what just to fight a time cheating lunatic. No I won't agree….. Unless you can come up with a way to get Kakashi to accept my nomination tomorrow. That way I could be with my grandkids before they leave and hell if I wanted I could travel with them and Kyu. You two will still be here in the village so it won't be weak, and we'll have a strong hokage that everyone will accept.

Now Sasuke looks at Naruto who is doing the same thing and if a light bulb exploded with a millions joules worth electricity between the both of them the both think ' WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?'

" That a wonderful idea granny I wish I'd thought of it and I know just the way to make him except your offer." Laughs Naruto!

" You are not thinking what I think you are, are you!" question Sasuke?

"It worked once it should work again! Mu..HA…Ha…ah…ah..HA…ha…ha!"


	4. Ignaguration

Present

Kakashi was standing on the Hokage's balcony with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kyu, Ino, and Karin. He had no idea what the future had in store but he was sure he wasn't dreaming. He was being inaugurated as the Sixth Hokage of Konoha. All he could think right now was he didn't care that Naruto was his sensei's son. He really hated him and Sasuke right now!

"As the Fifth Hokage I, Senju Tsunade, now present to you the next Hokage. He was an ANBU captain with a whopping 230 SS rank missions, 1000 S rank, 1200 A rank, and many more missions. He also took part in wars that have befallen this beautiful village and helped secure its safety. He was part of the only team to come close or surpass the Third's original Team 7, commonly known as the Sannin." said the Hokage, but before she could finish her makeshift speech was interrupted by the cheers of the crowd.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!" the crowd was now chanting. As proud she was to hear the chants for her grandson she knew that she was about to disappoint the masses. She really wanted to say those words to make his dream come true, but she also knew of the upcoming dangers that were about to come upon the world and the village needed their strongest warriors to fight . She also knew if the village could get three more colossus ninjas then it was worth it.

"I know your excitement is building, but if you would please quite down I can announce your new Hokage." Tsunade yelled.

The crowd quieted down, but you could still hear the mummer of the chant still going.

"As I was saying, this person will follow in the tradition of our great leaders because of his connection to the "Will of Fire". At this time I would like to announce Hatake Kakashi as the Sixth Hokage!"

Immediately there was an up roar. The crowd pretty much was stunned into almost a riot. It was getting worse and worse until a pillar of red chakra shot into the sky. That pretty much calmed down the crowd because they were awed at the display.

Once the crowd was quite Kakashi was going to the podium to accept his nomination before he was cut off by Naruto. Naruto then proceeds to the podium and take the mike from Tsunade.

"People of Konoha, I would like all of you to know that it has filled my heart today to know that you think me capable of leading you. I would also like to tell you that it has always been my dream to do such. The problem is not that I'm not capable, willing, or scared of the ridiculous amount of paperwork that is required. It is that I love this great village with all my being that I must sacrifice my dreams to keep the dreams of the future generations of this village safe. One day in the future I will lead this village, but right now my talents and time are needed in another capacity that best serves this village. In the meantime accept my lazy perverted sensei, because he is strong and even behind his mask he holds the "Will of Fire" that rivals my own. So please shop keepers stay stocked up with "Ichi Ichi Paradise Springs", "Ichi Ichi O Furo Redux, and "Ichi Ichi Sekkus Hausukurashikku". Women please just for a little while where skimpier clothes so that he doesn't make a law barring all clothes on all civilian and ninja women under the age of 30. Most of all enjoy these next years because something tells me there's going to be a baby boom during his reign as Hokage, and once his reign is over I take over so I can ensure all of the babies futures."

With that he walked of the podium and handed the mike to his sensei. Kakashi didn't want this job, but who could turn it down after a welcome like that, right! He walks up to the stage.

"People of Konoha I will gladly accept this nomination from my Hokage to lead you all. I will do everything in my power to make the "Will of Fire" so bright in my term as Hokage that Naruto will have to learn a water chakra manipulation version of his Rasengan just to dim it down a little before taking over. I will give my life like for this village as I have before…" he then looks directly at Naruto, "but Naruto I didn't like dying years ago and I rather not do it again. So until my time is up I will do everything in my power to solidify, secure, server, and satisfy Konoha. Thank You Konoha!"

The crowd exploded once more with cheers and congratulations for Kakashi. The inauguration was more so of a parade/ carnival so the festivities were bound to last for the rest of the day for the villagers. For Kakashi on the other hand he was fixing to find out exactly why he was the new Hokage and was the Holographic version of Ichi Ichi Nii Paradise really all that it was proclaimed. All Kakashi knew was that something horrible happening yesterday….

**Flashback**

Sasuke and Naruto had just left there impromptu meeting with Lady Tsunade and she had made very clear that she wasn't going along the plan if she was going to have to be the Hokage. That left Kakashi, and now Sasuke and Naruto were on their way to make it happen.

Sasuke and Naruto where now outside of Kakashi's house and were thoroughly surprised to see that he had guess. Inside was someone who was like a big sister to Naruto, Ayame, lying in the bed with Kakashi. Now even though this was a surprise to both of the ninja's it presented an unprecedented opportunity.

It was a well known fact that Kakashi was a porn addict, but porn can only get you so far. Every once in a while Kakashi would go on the prowl and pick a women he would like to be with, charm them, and then release his desires. The problem was Kakashi learned that besides Anko and surprising Shizune most women where completely offended by his porn collection. No matter how charmed they were it usually resulted in them leaving before he could close the deal.

The solution that Kakashi came up with was rather simple for him because he was such a high level ninja and one of his best friends was the Genjustu Mistress. He copied one of Kurenai's highest invisibility genjustu. Then once he knows he is getting lucky he would group his collection together and move it to an obsolete corner of his living room. After that he uses the genjustu to hide them. Now normally this genjustu is undetectable by most ninja unless they were ANBU status, so he was reasonably unconcerned about it being noticed by one of his female companions on one of his escapades. What he didn't think of was what would happen if say someone of Sasuke's caliber wanted to steal his collection. If they chose to steal it when he wasn't able physically protect it; then there wouldn't be anything he could do about it, and that is what was about to happen.

Sasuke notices a genjustu with his eyes in a corner of his living while he was sneaking around looking for Kakashi's stash. Once he saw it he investigated more and immediately knew that even thought this was what he was looking for it was going to be hell to steal on his own. He then began to sign to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, I found it!" signed Sasuke. "There's a problem though. Even though this is a low drain genjustu, if I disable it then it would immediately summon Kakashi here because it's anchored to one of your reverse summoning seals."

"Well can you perform the same genjustu that is place over this collection" signed Naruto?

"Well of course, I already broke it down in my mind once I discovered what it was" signed Sasuke.

"Well this is simple, I will summon two clones, immediately have one henge into a copied of the anchor reverse seal and the other into his stash. Then you will place the genjustu on my copy of the seal like Kakashi's then we will kawarmi Kakashi's seal to the henged version of stash so that the genjustu won't fade. That way once we break the genjustu we will be far away from Kakashi. We will break it and leave two clones to inform Kakashi that we have stolen his stash and if he ever expected to ever see it again he must show up tomorrow at the Hokage building and accept whatever the Hokage offers. If not then his collection would be burned in public by every women who decided to show up one by one. We have to do the switch extremely fast because as soon as he senses our chakra he will come to inspect. As long as we don't break his genjustu before he comes to inspect he will see our illusion and feel comforted his stash is safe. About ten minutes later we break his genjustu in the forest with our clones and inform him of his situation, and then we just show up tomorrow in our Sunday's best because our sensei will be getting inaugurated."

"That's actually a decent plan dobe, but can you pull it off because we both know that I'm the faster ninja." Smirk Sasuke.

"Ya! Whatever on 3 Ichi, Nii, san!" Naruto counted.

With that the plan commenced, and went down without a flaw. Kakashi sense their chakra but figured they just sensed he was with someone else. He then thought they may have left a note for him so he needed to see if they left a note. So he got out of his bed making sure Ayame didn't notice he was gone. Then he made his way to the living room to see what his students had wanted. Once he got into the room he didn't see a note so he guesses they didn't want anything. He was making his way back to his room, and he did his last scope of the room and look to his obscure corner to make sure his treasure was still there. He could still feel the genjustu's drain and he sensed his objects under his genjustu. In a sense all was good with Kakashi, so he went back to bed.

Kakashi had been in bed about 3 minutes when all of sudden he was reversed summoned. What he saw once the smoked cleared was not what he thought it should be. Instead of his living room which he believed he was supposed to be in, he was in the forest right behind training ground 7 with his two least favorite people at the moment. He had been thinking about waking up Ayame and going at it again before the sun came up, but that looked like a distant dream at the moment.

"What am I doing here Naruto?" Kakashi said as he places his hand behind his head.

" Well Kakashi sensei I'm a clone here to tell you that we have taken your stash and that if you expect to see it again report to the Hokage's office tomorrow on time at 12 pm. You must not refuse what is being offered to you and come in your best attire. ", Said the clone Naruto.

"Oh and Kakashi if you decide that it would be just as easy to come and find us and take it back, remember who son he is", Sasuke points at the Naruto clone, "and how big of a prankster he is because as we speak Naruto is making a treasure map to where we have hid your stash, and should you plan on coming after us. They will be distributed to all the women of the village for them to find and burn your treasure. Also if you think you will just steal a map and find them yourself. He's putting a seal on the maps that make them unreadable by anyone with a Sharigan. So just comply please. Also if you are late tomorrow even by a second you forfeit you right to your stash and it will be burned in the village square one book at a time by each village women while you are detained by Guy Sensei. Immediately after you comply with the wishes of the Hokage they will be returned with something that even your collection doesn't contain. Believe me when I say that the Holographic version of Ichi Ichi Nii Paradise is worth the trouble. It's worth it!"

**Present**

Kakashi is now in the room full of people congratulating him on his lifetime promotion, but uncharacteristically absent were the three people he knew had his answers. He ducked and weaved in and out of the crowd trying to be as polite as possible to the gathering crowd, but in honesty he was becoming very annoyed. He knew exactly what the first new law he was going to put into effect after his passed the all public baths were coed. He would instate a "no one can access the Hokage with non emergency issues until after 2pm. That way he didn't have to show up most days until two. But he digressed he needed to find those two troublesome students of his because he knew his new predicament had something to do with one of them.

Just as he was fixing to just clear the room out with his KI he notice his three of the closest things to grandkids that he ever thought he'd get, and if anyone knew where Naruto or Sasuke was it was them.

"Hey Itacho, how are you doing today?" interrupted Kakashi.

"Oh hey 'Hokage-sensei'" Itacho laughed as he answered back. "What could I do for the mighty and powerful Hokage-sama?"

"**HOKAGE-SAMA!**" both Nimato and Sakina answered simultaneously.

"Cut the crap, you all know what I want so just tell me and I promise that once you graduate you'll never have to do D-Rank missions." said Kakashi.

Not knowing of exactly of what was fixing to occur in their lives, and not knowing that they probably never would have to do D-ranks missions anyway to the three of them this was a deal of a lifetime. It implied that Kakashi would make sure they were all on the same team or else he would have at the most three teams at one time not doing D-rank missions, thus meaning they weren't going to get done. Since this was the villages bread and butter he couldn't afford to let three teams of genin not do work.

They all shared a look with one another 'no brainer' Itacho then speaks, "I heard dad say something about a meeting between him and granny Tsunade and granny Kyu in the Hokage's vault."

Kakashi immediately shushin to the vault with one thing on his mind, 'what are they doing down there and why now?'


End file.
